The use of driver monitor sensors in vehicles is increasing. When driving, drivers focus their attention on the road and on various mirrors, displays and controls within the vehicle. Driver monitor sensors are used in the vehicles to determine the direction of vision of the driver. However, oftentimes these driver monitor vision sensors are not fully tested or evaluated prior to installation which may lead to the sensors providing erroneous data during operation of the vehicle.